


1:35 AM - Parkner Hurt/Comfort

by ceo_of_lonely



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Harley Keener, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely
Summary: Harley worries when Peter comes home late from patrol one night.OrHarley is protective but Peter Parker never asks for help
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	1:35 AM - Parkner Hurt/Comfort

1:00 AM

Harley yawned, turning up the brightness on his phone so he wouldn't drift off into sleep. He huffed, scrolling through Reddit endlessly, not even reading the memes anymore. He glanced over at his slightly opened door, making sure Peter hadn't arrived yet. He had gone off on patrol a few hours prior, and Harley forced himself not to worry too much, knowing Peter was fine. He had learned not to call him while he was out, because it could distract him.

But of course, Harley was starting to worry. Usually, Peter would be back by eleven or eleven-thirty, and he would tell Harley when he'd arrived, because both boys knew Harley wouldn't get a wink of sleep if Peter wasn't home safe and sound.

Maybe Peter just lost track of time or got caught up in something.

Or he could be bleeding out in some alleyway.

Harley pushed the thought out of his mind and decided to read a bit. He turned in his bed and reached for To Kill a Mockingbird. He opened it where he he had read up to and sank into his pillows.

* * *

It was a loud crash that made him drop the open book on his face. He shot up, pulling the covers off of him and tossing the book back on his bedside table. Panic flared in his stomach as he sped toward his door and yanked it open.

"Pete," he breathed out as he saw Peter, still in his suit, in front of the door on all fours. The younger boy looked up, his mask still on, and his mechanical eyes slightly widened.

"Harley," Peter said, stumbling to his feet with the help of his boyfriend. "What are- what are you doing up?"

"I always stay up until you get home, Pete..." Harley replied, looking Peter up and down and realizing he had a sweater on over the suit. "What's with the hoodie?"

"Uh, nothing, I'm just... Cold."

"You're cold?"

"Yup! Well, you can go to sleep now, goodnight, love you." Peter sped off into his room, barely hearing a small "love you" from Harley. Peter closed the door behind him and muffled shuffling was heard on the other side. Harley stood there, brows furrowed in confusion, leaning against his doorframe. He sighed and walked back into his room. He glanced at his clock before throwing himself onto his bed.

1:30 AM.

 _Peter's acting weird,_ he thought. 

_He's probably tired._

With Peter still on his mind -what's new, to be honest- he closed his eyes and waited to fall asleep.

Another crash jolted him awake.

1:35 AM.

Once again, he got out of bed and rushed to Peter's room, swinging it open without hesitation. Peter was on the floor, struggling to get up and pull his suit off at the same time. A gash of red ran along his chest and his face had an ugly bruise blossoming across his cheekbone, a small cut on top. Peter's head shot up and he sighed.

"Shit, Peter, what the hell happened?" Harley rushed to his side, helping him pull off the top part of his suit. Peter rested his back against his bed, breathing heavily and fingers grasping onto Harley's shirt. His face was pale and sweaty, making the bruise and drop of blood pop out.

"Sorry," he said quietly, avoiding eye contact. Harley sighed, sitting in front of him and gently pulling Peter's hands from his shirt.

"It's ok, Pete, let's get you fixed up, alright?"

Peter nodded swiftly as Harley stood up and rushed to grab the first-aid kit in Peter's bathroom. Harley's heart was pounding against his ribcage at a thousand miles an hour. He rushed back into the room, already pulling out some gloves and gauze wrap. He sat back down in front of Peter and pulled the blue gloves on.

"Why didn't you tell me, Pete?" He asked softly, pouring a bit hydrogen peroxide onto some cotton.

"I didn't want you to worry," Peter whispered, eyeing the cotton nervously. "Yet here you are." He chuckled, looking back down.

"Pete, you got... What is this? Did someone drag a knife across your chest?"

"No, no, it's not as bad as it looks, I promise, its claws didn't get that deep into the skin."

Harley froze, his hand hovering a few inches from the wound. Peter sighed, knowing he had said too much.

"Claws? Claws as in the Lizard? Pete, I thought we had agreed on taking him down together!" Harley pressed the cotton against the wound and Peter hissed in pain. "He's dangerous! Like, way more dangerous than any other guy we've taken down!"

"I know, I just- he was there and it would take too long for you to come and so I stepped in," Peter rambled, grasping onto the bedsheets as Harley cleaned the injury. The blond sighed, tossing the cotton into a trashcan.

"Look at how he left you, Peter. What if his claws reached your lungs? Or worse, your heart? What if you bled out coming here? Wait, how did you get here?"

Petr mumbled something, fidgeting with his fingers. Harley put a finger under Peter's chin and met his gaze.

"I swung here," the boy whispered, his voice clouded with guilt.

"Pete-"

"Yes, I know I messed up! And- and I should have called you but he was attacking some people and I couldn't let them die so I distracted him so they could run," Peter said, speeding through his words. Harley sat in silence, his hand not leaving Peter's trembling chin. "And.." He continued. "I couldn't fight him off and- I'm just so tired." Peter sniffled, his eyes now red and filled with unshed tears.

Harley pushed the small white box to the side and pushed himself closer, cupping Peter's uninjured cheek.

"I know, I know. You're burning yourself out, darlin'. So, you're gonna start taking care of yourself more, ok? And if you see that bastard again you call me or Tony, ok?"

Peter nodded, finally looking back up to look at the blond. Harley leaned forward and kissed him softly, his thumb caressing Peter's cheek.

Harley finally wrapped Peter's chest and cleaned the cut on his face. Peter changed into some pajamas and crawled into bed next to Harley after begging for him to stay. He curled up to him, his head resting on Harley's shoulder, their troubles long forgotten. Harley covered them in a blanket and kissed Peter's head softly.

"I love you," Peter mumbled, half-asleep.

"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe hope u liked this :D


End file.
